


Vanilla

by minsamor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsamor/pseuds/minsamor
Summary: i wrote this for my best friend and its kind of bad but i love her so i tried to do this okay mwah





	Vanilla

“One vanilla iced coffee with cream and extra sugar.” Jaemin hears the normal voice and looks over his shoulder. He smiles when he sees the boy with light brown hair and looks back down at the drink he’s making. 

Huang Renjun was a regular at the coffeehouse. He goes in almost everyday and, honestly, he only goes to see Na Jaemin -- the cute barista that caught Renjun’s eye the moment he saw him. Jaemin, in fact, doesn’t know this (or so Renjun thinks) and Renjun plans to keep it that way -- for a while, at least. He believes that taking things slow is the right way to get things going. 

Jaemin brings Renjun’s drink over to him and gives a slight smile. “One vanilla iced coffee with uh… cream and extra sugar.”

“I didn’t know you were also a waiter,” Renjun laughs and takes the drink from Jaemin’s hand. “Are you allowed to sit?” He nods and takes a seat across from Renjun.

“I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

He sighs and rests his arms on the table. “Do you only come here to see me?”

Renjun chokes on his coffee a bit. “What? No I j-just uh… really like the coffee you know.” He gives a nervous smile and pushes his specs further on his nose. Looking at Jaemin, he brushes his hair back and rests his head in his hands.

Jaemin laughs slightly and shakes his head a little bit. Renjun doesn’t know this, but Jaemin really does like him. He enjoys seeing him nearly everyday and really likes hearing his voice. Honestly, he just wants Renjun to say something so he doesn’t embarrass himself by not getting the same reaction. “Renjun, it’s okay. You can tell me you know.” 

“Okay, well, you see… I kind of do like you a little bit.” He gets a little shy after he says this, so he looks away as he feels his face burn up a bit. Jaemin smiles and grabs Renjun’s hands with his own, causing him to look over and smile. 

“I kind of like you a little bit too.” They sit there holding each others hands smiling. Quickly, Jaemin remembers something and gets up. He comes back with a napkin, which has something written on it that Renjun can’t entirely make out. At first he’s confused, but once he’s given the napkin he sees that his number is written on it. “I get off at 3 today. I’ll text you then and we can hang out or something?” 

Renjun nods, and he’s kind of shocked at the fact that Jaemin is actually giving him his number. That he actually likes him? “Y-yeah, of course.”

“Alright. I have to get back to work now. See you then.”


End file.
